The Quelmar Realm
The Quelmar Realm (or just Quelmar) is the Prime Material Plane of this many-planed universe in which all of the Quelmar-based Campaigns take place. About Quelmar is the Prime Material Plane of games set within the Quelmar universe. Prime Material Planes are considered the lynchpin and seed of a universe, as creating a Prime Material Plane exerts an immense amount of force even for the greatest deities. For this reason, many gods are content with governing their existent universe, rather than create new universes. Some Deities, however, are present in many universes, and have been attributed to the creation of several prime material planes. Moon Planes When creating a prime plane, the swirling energies of proto-matter used to dictate the space-time typically collide and regroup through gravitational collisions after prime-creation. This phenomenon means that creating a prime material plane almost always guarantees the creation of several additional planes which now exist within this new universe. While some can liken them to other planets, it is more appropriate to look at them as moons, as all planes within a universe gravitate around a prime plane through the Great Wheel cosmology. Shape Quelmar is a flat plane with only a slight positive curvature. Sailing off the edges of the mapped oceans places the unfortunate soul in ethereal plane. History See also ''Timeline of the Quelmar Realm'' Ywrought It is mostly accepted by scholars that Quelmar was created as one island surrounded by an outer sea. The name Ywrought has been given to this island, though this is only a contemporary label. Evidence of this claim can be found in the unusual peninsulas of Amusa and Pteris, as well as the the matching coastlines of south Osugbo and north Amusa. Because no coastlines seem to explain Kiston's position or shape, it is also accepted that Kiston was an addition to the realm either after the landmasses split or was the reason for the split to begin with. The Levinkan Warp Controversy Theorists of the super continent theory have also struggled to piece together the presence of Levinkan in current south Osugbo. While the matching coastlines of Amusa and Osugbo seem to indicate connectivity, they can not be joined with Levinkan in the way. One radical theory speculates that Levinkan originated from the far west, and some prehistorical event either physically moved or teleported the continent to it's current location. Little evidence of this theory exists besides anecdotal scrolls known only to the Levinkan lineage. One popular theory speculates that, because most major populations in Quelmar originated in the east, the Levinkan channeled or hired powerful forces to place his empire in the middle of the most activity. Weather See also: Quelmar Seasons The weather in Quelmar is determined by the realm's nearest planar neighbors: the four elemental planes of Air, Water, Earth, and Fire. A geographical location's proximity to the planes is the reason for its climate. For example, at the conjunction of air and water planes there is a vast ice sheet. The winds and climate of this ice sheet creates the endless winter seen in Bremeland. The meeting of fire and air planes causes an inferno, and therefore central Pteris is a dry, arid desert. Overall, the combinations of the planes causes winter to be the dominant season in the NW of the world, spring in the NE, fall in the SE, and summer in the SW. The four planes drift closer and farther to the material plane in a four year cycle and this causes seasonal shifts across the continent. The closer the conjunction between two planes is to the material plane, the stronger that season. When the meeting of earth and fire is closest to Quelmar, fall is the dominant season, and even Bremeland may warm have a month or so of warmer weather out of the year long fall season. The shining example of Quelmar weather in the climate on Kiston. At the direct center of the world, Kiston truly experiences all four seasons evenly over the course of four years: one year of winter, one year of spring, one year of fall, and one year of summer. Geography Major Continents * Pteris * Kiston * Isonhound * Amusa * Osugbo Minor Continents * Breme * Levinkan Other Land Masses * Gulfithorpe Islands Major Oceans Behind the Screen Quelmar is an original world built by DM James in early 2013, the Quelmar realm has gone from a notebook sketch to a fully fledged and continually expanded world full of rich history, epic tales, and an extremely exotic selection of locations, environments, creatures, and people. It draws most of its inspirations from Eberron and the Forgotten Realms, but is also home to original races, creatures, gods, cities, and most importantly: Heroes. Quelmar has now been home to over 200 games, and over 1000 collective hours of gaming, worldbuilding, and character development. Because it is such a fledgling world, many DMs have been working together to flesh it out. If you have ideas, feel free to put them on the wiki or find the Tales of Quelmar facebook group. Gallery Quelmar Domains.PNG QuelmarSketch.jpg Quelmarmap.png 1798982 10153250103166940 4113101321200891937 o.jpg Category:Towson Tabletop